


Chocolate

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You're happily single on Valentine's Day, and Loki brings you a gift.





	Chocolate

Ah, Valentine's Day. The holiday dedicated to loving your partner and going out of your way to show it. As if you shouldn't already be letting them know you love them.

You really didn't mind Valentine's Day. You thought it was cute. You also didn't mind being single every year it rolled around. Sure, sometimes you'd get this feeling in your chest upon seeing couples in the street--this weird sensation that seemed to be a mix of longing and jealousy--but it always disappeared once your mind moved on to something else, and your eyes found something else to look at.

What you did mind, however, was when people took pity on you. As if being single on such a holiday was something to feel bad about. You wanted nothing more than to tape their mouths shut every time they mentioned it, or put eye patches over their eyes so you wouldn't have to see their pitying gazes. But you contented yourself with fixing them with a cold stare that made them shut up and backtrack.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Y/N."

You glanced up from your phone. Loki was leaning against the doorway. He seemed to be hiding something behind him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

You raised an eyebrow. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He shifted. Oh God, he had that look in his eyes, the same look everyone had given you every Valentine's when they found out you were single. You narrowed your eyes.

"That better not be a pity rose, Loki," you warned. "Pity chocolate I'll take, but that's it."

A mischievous grin spread across his face as he pulled out a heart-shaped box of chocolates out from behind him. "Who said anything about pity?"

You returned the grin and set your phone down. He sat next to you on the bed. Neither of you wasted time in opening the box and devouring the chocolates. By God, these were the best chocolates you'd ever had pleasure of tasting. You said as much to Loki, and he grinned at you again.

Later, after all the chocolates were gone and there was only an empty heart box left, you heard Tony shouting from down the hall.

"Who the hell took my chocolates?!"


End file.
